No dejes que tus sueños se involucren en tu vida real
by tamago to gohan-aru
Summary: Sougo Okita Intentaba recordar cual de su bromas pudo haber molestado a su esposa, para saber porque estaba molesto con él. Sin saber que la culpa lo tiene un sueño que tuvo ella. [okikagu] [vida matrimonial] [Dedicado: MusumeAnon]


**¡Hola a todos!**

 **Les traigo una pequeña viñeta para celebrar el cumpleaños de mi manzana de la discordia y M personal: _Musume Anon._**

 **Sinceramente mi idea era hacer un one-shot largo pero no alcance, pero hice esta pequeña historia que sé que le gustara uvu.**

 **Espero que le guste x'3**

 **Feliz cumpleaños MusumeAnon *3***

 **Cambien** **debo agradecer a picatrix in hiatus por ayudarme~**

 ** _Los derechos le pertenece al gorila sorachi._**

 **No dejes que tus sueños se involucren en tu vida real.**

 **[Okikagu]**

 **[vida matrimonial]**

 **[Dedicado a MusumeAnon]**

Sougo estaba en el mundo de los pensamientos, intentando recordar si ayer una de sus bromas que había hecho a su querido y monstruosa esposa la hizo enojar. Al mismo tiempo observaba como su cónyuge comía el doble de lo que antes devoraba, sintiendo aquella ley de hielo que inicio su esposa al levantarse.

¿Qué mierda había hecho?

— Oi china – observo como ella había terminado el arroz para seguir con el pescado, ignorándolo por completo y molestándolo en el proceso — ¿Se puede saber que mierda hice para que estes tan molesta a estas horas de la mañana? – no podía dejar su duda y curiosidad de lado a pesar de su molestia.

— Preguntale a esa chica – soltó la mujer sin ocultar los celos que sentía en esos momentos.

¿Chica? ¿Cuál chica? Se preguntaba el castaño al escucharla, intentando recordar otra vez si ayer una chica se acercó a él. Sin embargo, no recordaba nada que hubiera sido comprometedor con alguna mujer, causando que estuviera más confuso que antes.

— No sé de qué estás hablando china.

Observo como su mujer por fin lo miraba aunque aquellos ojos mostraban lo molesta que estaba con él, pudo observar como ella luchaba para calmar sus nervios.

— ¡Con esa chica por la que me engañabas en…! Mi sueño… - había agachado la mirada a tal modo que Sougo no podía ver la expresión que tenía su esposa en esos momentos.

El castaño por su parte no pudo evitar reírse por la ocurrencia de la bermellón. Deseando haber tenido una grabadora para grabar este momento, a pesar que tenía su celular y que no dudo en utilizar.

— ¿Y era sexy la chica con la que te engañaba en el sueño? - pregunto burlón, sintiendo aquel deseo asesino en esos ojos azules.

— Esto no es una broma bastardo - grito molesta, a tal punto que se olvidó de su condición y se lanzó contra su marido para darle su merecido.

— Tú empezaste china. - dijo mientras la esquivaba y grababa sus reacciones para un futuro no muy lejano — Además, es divertido ver cómo estas celosa por un sueño ¿Tanto me amas china?

El castaño por suerte había logrado salvar su cara del puño de su mujer, y usando el impulso que había tenido la bermellón en el ataque se acercó a ella; poniendo aquel cuerpo delicado pero de gran fuerza entre su brazos. Olvidándose del celular en el proceso.

— ¿Q-Que estás diciendo imbécil? - soltó toda sonrojada, como si recién se diera cuenta lo estúpido que era sentir aquel malestar por ese sueño, y más aún, sentir aquel amor que su esposo le tenía en aquel abrazo.

El castaño sonrió a ver y escucharla nerviosa y como no lo alejaba de ella. Sintiendo que aquella calidez creciera en su ser.

Porque no necesitaban decir en palabras lo que realmente sentían por el otro, sus acciones respondían por ellos.

— Eres una completa tonta, ¿sentir celos por un sueño? - aquel comentario provoco un dolor en el estómago, gracias al golpe de su querida y monstruosa esposa. Y aun así la sonrisa no podía desaparecer en su rostro.

— Callate, todo es culpa de las hormonas que me tienen así - Kagura ocultaba la cara en el pecho de su bastardo marido. No podía verlo a su cara en estos momentos —. Así que es tu culpa también por dejarme en estas condiciones. - aclaro con total seguridad.

— Pero bien que te gusto aquella noche - sintió otro golpe en su estómago, haciendo que se molestara un poco con su mujer — Ya china, deja de golpearme en el estómago. Te recuerdo que los sádicos no pueden soportar dolor.

— Te lo mereces por decir estupideces - Kagura se había alejado un poco del castaño, aunque aún se mantenía abrazado a él — Si quieres ser perdonado por la gran Gura-sama debes comprarme helado de fresa.

Con aquella declaración Kagura se alejó por fin de su esposo, ya más tranquila para ir por aquel helado de fresa que tanto deseaba en estos momentos.

— Antojo otra vez, ¿eh? - más que una pregunta, era una confirmación. Y la abrazo de nuevo mientras acariciaba aquel vientre que de a poco empezaba a crecer.

Demostrando que su futuro hijo crecía dentro de la mujer más importante de su vida después de su hermana.

— Bien vamos por ese helado.

Y el castaño pudo ver como una hermosa sonrisa adornaba en su hermosa y monstruosa esposa


End file.
